Dal'yth
Dal'yth is among the core worlds of the T'au Empire and was settled during the First Sphere Expansion, becoming the hub of trade and commerce for the T'au Empire. As a result, a disproportionate number of Water Caste merchants dominate its culture. Despite its importance to the T'au Empire, Dal'yth has been endangered by invasion several times, most notably at the climax of the Damocles Gulf Crusade and is currently at risk due to the encroaching Orks fighting the War of Dakka. Before the coming of the T'au, the indigo planet of Dal'yth was a wild ecosystem of deep blue foliage and slithering, segmented beasts. It was tamed long ago, during the First Sphere Expansion, and has been brought into compliance with prime-level colony standards ever since. Because of the high proportion of Water Caste members upon its surface, Dal'yth has enjoyed extremely beneficial trade agreements, and has recently been counted as one of the Nineteen Wonders of the T'au Empire. Much of the planet's surface is covered with a tessellating hexagonal net of cities and sub-cities, each connected to the nearest conurbations by a splaying and perfectly regular network of transit tubeways. Clean white magnorail trains whisk the populace to and fro, detaching and picking up carriages with slingshot efficiency so that they never have to stop. Though the planet has landscaped hills and even gigantic hexagonal reservoirs dotted across it, from orbit, it looks as if the Tau have settled it with the precision of an Earth Caste scientist modelling a new atomic phenomenon. History Dal'yth was originally settled by the T'au during the First Sphere Expansion. The first expeditions to the planet showed a wild ecosystem of blue foliage and a variety of hostile, slithering segmented beasts. However the T'au were able to more or less tame the native wildlife and established massive hexagon-shaped cities covering the surface of this world. Ever since these massive urban areas have been set up, massive plazas and marketplaces soon followed suit. This attracted large numbers of the young empire's Water Caste, who then set up embassies and merchant guilds. Since then, the Water Caste has been home to huge, disproportionate numbers of the mercantile caste. Soon to follow were prosperous trade agreements with other Septs and various alien races. Perhaps the most notable was the trade agreement and later alliance with the Demiurg's Syrr'Tok Brotherhood. This was because of Ion Technology that was bartered with the Brotherhood, which has since seen usage in starships, Battlesuits, vehicle weapons, and even infantry-portable weapons. This is not the only accomplishment of Dal'yth, however. This planet was also the birthplace of Commander Puretide, seen by much of the T'au Empire as the greatest military genius of the Fire Caste. After being severely wounded on a tour of duty by raiders, he retired to his homeworld and took up residence on Mount Kan'ji. Before his untimely and greatly mourned death, he is credited with teaching many of the Fire Caste's greatest commanders such as O'Shovha, O'Shaserra, and O'Kais. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 28 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (7th Edition), pp. 24, 27, 38, 40, 48, 59, 78-80, 117, 119, 173, 180, 239 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition), pg. 48 *''Codex: The Damocles Crusade (Tau Empire Supplement) (E-Book) '' *''Savage Scars'' (Novel) by Andy Hoare ES:Dal'yth Category:D Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Sept Category:Planets Category:Tau World